


Vlad Nikiforov's Boyfriend, Alex

by KasumiChou



Series: Russian Brothers AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Russian Brothers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: When Vlad Nikiforov meets shy, art student Alex, he falls in love.He never thought that introducing Alex to his older brother would be more nerve-wracking than falling in love.





	Vlad Nikiforov's Boyfriend, Alex

Vlad stopped suddenly at the loud crash at the back of the room he was in, cutting off the note he had been holding.

He blinked a few times as he heard a number of very selective swears coming from where the crash had originated, right beside the piles of stacked chairs.

He had requested an empty music room to practice in at the university he went to, and to no surprised, had been given the biggest one available. It wasn’t surprising when he was one of the youngest and most famous male opera singers currently.

“You okay?” He called out to the person he had assumed had knocked the chairs over. He was rewards with a squeak of surprise before a head of light brown popped up from behind the pile of fallen chairs.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” The young male mumbled in Italian and he found a smile raising to his lips as he got a clear look at the male.

He was small, barely reaching his shoulders and his eyes were the brightest shade of green he had ever seen.

“Are you okay?” He questioned, switching to Italian which clearly surprised the boy by the fact his eyes widened in shock.

“Y-yes.” The boy stuttered out with red tinted cheeks. He reached over and pushed a strand of light brown hair out of the boy’s face, watching as the boy’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

“May I ask your name?” He questioned while staring at the blushing boy.

“A-Alex.” The boy stammered out.

“Alex.” He repeated, earning a squeak and a nod from the boy.

“What are you doing in my music room?” He questioned, causing the boys eyes to widen.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled while reaching down and scooping up a bag he hadn’t noticed was on the ground before. “I was just looking for a place to draw and I heard some beautiful music and I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.” The boy said so quickly that it took him a moment to process what the boy was saying. He reached out as the boy turned to leave, causing the boy to freeze.

“You are more than welcome to stay. As long as I get to see your drawing before you leave.” Vlad found himself saying. There was a moment of silence as Alex stared at him with wide eyes, clearly processing his request before shyly nodding his head.

“T-thank you.” The boy mumbled, “Can… can I ask your name?” He blinked in surprise before smiling brightly at the boy.

“Vlad.” He replied softly while releasing Alex’s shoulder before heading back to the little area he had made for himself.

You couldn’t really call it an area when it consisted of a chair that held his water bottle and phone and three music stands with music spread out over them. He skimmed over the sheets before deciding to start from the start again. He glanced over to see if Alex had stuck around and found the boy had settled himself on a chair near the door, a large sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand.

He caught the tanned skinned males gaze and smiled softly at him, something which the boy returned before turning back to his music and taking a deep breath and starting from the start.

*~*~*~* 

“Huh?” Alex questioned him.

“I said, we are having guests over for dinner Friday night.” Vlad repeated himself before whining as he boyfriend rolled out of his arms and sat upright in bed.

“No, come back.” He whined while reaching out and wrapping his arms around the Italian’s waist.

“Who?” Alex questioned him with a worried look on his face.

“Yuuri.” He answered simply. Alex had meet Yuuri. Alex loved Yuuri.

“And your brother?” His boyfriend guessed and he stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head.

“Yeah, and Vitya.” He confirmed. They sat there quietly for a moment, him watching Alex closely to make sure the boy wasn’t overthinking anything.

“Will… Will he like me?” Alex mumbled while leaning forwards onto his chest. He smiled softly while hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“Yuuri likes you, why wouldn’t my brother?” He questioned while gently running a hand through Alex’s soft brown locks, trying to sooth him partner.

“Yuuri says that Victor is protective.” He heard his boyfriend mumble against his chest.

“A little, yeah, but he’ll love you. Hopefully not as much as me.” Vlad said while lifting his head to plant a kiss on Alex’s forehead.

“Love you too.” Alex mumble with a lightly blush on his cheeks, causing him to smile gently at his boyfriend.

“Good. Now, don’t stress. Just be yourself, cook a wonderful meal and Yuuri will be there to keep Victor in line, everything will be fine.” He ensured Alex.

“Okay.” He smiled as Alex lifted his head so they were looking at each other. “But you have to promise to come home with me for my birthday.” Vlad pouted at his boyfriends compromise because he knew that Alex’s family had been dying to get their hands on him.

“If that is what you want.” He sighed before leaning forwards to capture Alex’s lips in a kiss. 

*~*~*~*

Vlad leant against the kitchen bench while watching his boyfriend shuffle around the kitchen, mumbling to himself in rapid-fire Italian to himself.

“My dear, beautiful Alex.” He called out, causing his boyfriend to freeze mid-rant and turned to him. “You are panicking, my love.” He pointed out, causing the Italian to huff at him and turn back to the sauce he was cooking to add to his lasagne. Alex had been in the kitchen most of the afternoon, making everything from scratch to make the best possible lasagne he could.

“I am not.” Alex mumbled while stirring the sauce before lifting the wooden spoon in his hands up and waved him over. “Taste.” He sighed while pushing off the bench and wondering over to his boyfriend. He grabbed Alex’s slightly trembling hand and lifted the spoon up to his mouth to taste it.

“Vkusno!” He complimented, earning a smile of relief from Alex. “Relax, sweetheart. Victor will love you.” He tried to reassure his partner. Alex took a breath before nodding his head.

“Okay. Now, get out of my kitchen.” Alex demanded, waving him away. He pouted but sighed and did what he was asked, leaving Alex in the kitchen to do his thing. He was barely three steps out of the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring.

He walked over and opened the door to see Victor and Yuuri standing in the doorway.

“Yuuri~” He sang, diving for the Japanese man and pulling him into a tight hug, knowing all too well that Victor was currently glaring at him, especially because Yuuri was giggling at his hug.

“Nice to see you too, Vlad.” Yuuri chuckled while gently pushing him away. He sighed before turning to his brother with a bright smile.

“Victor!” He said while opening his arms up for a hug. He could tell that Victor toyed with the idea of rejecting his hug, but after a moment his older brother sighed in defeat and stepped into the offered hug. He couldn’t help the small smile that rose to his lips as his brother hugged him. He pulled away and waved the pair into the apartment.

“Come in, make yourself at home.” He said while shutting the door behind them.

Yuuri took off his shoes before wondering into the kitchen where he heard him greet Alex. Victor on the other hand glanced around his apartment, not having been there before.

“Never seen an apartment or something, asshole?” He questioned, earning a chuckle of amusement from his older brother.

“I’m just more surprised it’s actually clean.” The smile on his lips disappeared and quickly turned into a glare, which rose a smirk on Victor’s lips.

The familiar pitter-patter of nails on floorboards caught Victor’s attention right away and their little stare off was broken by Minnichin’s arrival in the hallway. He took a deep breath before popping his head into the kitchen to see Alex and Yuuri chatting while starting to put the lasagne together.

“Sweetheart.” He called out, catching Alex’s attention immediately. He held his hand out to his boyfriend, Alex stared at him for a moment before quickly wiping his hands on the tea towel over his shoulder before walking over and taking his hand.

“Victor,” He called out, catching his brother attention while walking Alex to his side. “Um, this… this is Alex.” He said while gesturing to his boyfriend, who he noticed was blushing. The room was silent for a moment as Victor stared down Alex for a moment. He gripped tightly onto Alex’s hand, silently trying to ensure him that everything was okay.

“What are your intentions-“ Victor started, only to yelp as he was jerked backwards. Yuuri must have taken the other exit out of the kitchen and approached Victor from behind, because he stood behind Victor with an unimpressed look on his face while holding the back of Victor’s collar.

“Behave.” He thinks he heard Yuuri say, but he wasn’t sure with how far apart they were.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He glanced towards his boyfriend to see him smiling charmingly at his brother.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He head snapped back to his brother to see him smiling just as charmingly at Alex. He glanced towards Yuuri, a confused look on his face. The Japanese shrugged in response.

“Victor, Vlad, go amuse yourself, Alex and I are going to quickly finish up preparations for dinner.” Yuuri demanded, shooing both Victor and him into the lounge with Minnichin before retreating back into the kitchen with Alex.

“He’s cute.” Was the first thing Victor said when they were alone, causing him to quickly turned and glare at his older brother.

“He is, and he is mine.” He pointed out, “Don’t even think about it.”

“Don’t know what you are talking about ~” Victor sang in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that a group of us on the Victuuri Writers Discord chat came up with.
> 
> Big thanks to RoseusJaeger, miraculouskatsukii and silencedmockingjay for brainstorming the main ideas with me
> 
> Headcannons and summaries for everyone is in the Victuuri Writers Collective: Russian Brothers AU Collection Profile if you are interested


End file.
